


猫科动物

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: hozi - Relationship, 荣勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	猫科动物

-pwp-是一个发情期会有部分动物形体的设定-雷者自避-

/

1.权顺荣说自己是老虎。

权顺荣老爱说自己是个老虎。

哦当然李知勋是不会同意的——废话，每天早上感觉到顶在自己身上的那玩意还有谁想承认他是个老虎，老虎会对人类有反应吗。  
但发情期除外。  
他应该永远都会记得那天自己的猫耳弹出来的时候权顺荣也就是好奇的凑近看了下，自己的尾巴就下意识卷上对方小腿，感觉自己的小腿肚也正被毛茸茸的尾巴搔痒——他不敢说自己没有期待但当真的看见是老虎尾巴的时候当下他是愣了好几秒的。  
後来的事情在李知勋来说几近疯狂，发情期来临的小老虎不知轻重的在他胸口留下好几个牙印，猫咪克制不住的呜咽着光是被舔就高潮——他是真的老虎，李知勋想着，自己的身体真只是小小的猫，不知道能不能承受的了对方的索求——可他低估了权顺荣的忍耐性，当他感觉到自己已经无力的时候才意识起来对方是半次没有射精。  
李知勋已经不知道自己在对权顺荣说些什麽了，当小老虎伸手扣着他的腰深深往内一顶的时候他听见自己哭出声音，对他来说真的真的太大太大，但他又克制不住自己身体的兴奋和颤抖，最後他暂时的失去了意识，等到回神後他发现对方已经收拾好混乱和替自己清洗好，隔天又是那一个肉肉脸颊的仓鼠样子。

於是他找了一天认真的琢磨几次之後才小心翼翼开口提出自己的疑问，而後对面那个猫科动物只骚了骚下巴後偏着头事不关己的回答。  
「所以我说我是老虎嘛。」

/

2.李知勋说自己是猫。

当权顺荣看见对方的猫耳弹起来的时候他就压抑不住自己的喜悦了——毕竟他知道对方是只小猫这件事已经很久了——而後猫尾巴悄悄环上自己的时候他也跟着发情。  
他小心翼翼的亲上小猫因为热而散出好闻味道的皮肤，透过细小绵密的刺激让对方放下戒心和恐惧，然後在不注意的时候咬了下他的胸口。  
权顺荣抬起头看见被自己压着的小猫可怜兮兮的伸出手推了推他，尾巴主动的缠上了自己的——他很明白即使李知勋从来不说出口，他的动作也能透露心情和想法——於是他又咬上了刚刚自己留下痕迹的位置，毫无意外听见对方细小的呜咽声音。  
我可能迟早要被他逼疯，权顺荣想，他想尽办法压着心底那股想冲进对方体内的欲望，由浅入深的扩张小猫的身子，但他的小猫ˋ似乎因为发情期最後失去理智的主动打开双腿要他给自己痛快，可权顺荣也不知哪里来的冲动就低下头舔起已经出了很多水的小嘴，发情的气味真的很香，他无法克制汲取小猫动情的气味，李知勋因此哭着高潮倒是他没有想到的发展。  
但他很满意。  
他终於肯一下一下把自己往对方体内送入——在此之前他甚至有就让对方发泄完欲望就收工的想法——可当权顺荣感觉李知勋的後穴正疯狂渴求自己的时候他就克制不住冲动想再多看一点小猫咪发情时无法控制自己的样子，他也确实这麽做了，深入时听见里他的哭声，退出时又依依不舍的吸着，权顺荣硬生生忍下射精的想法坚持再多操几下。  
显然效果已经足够，他的小猫咪今晚第三次射精後软成一滩水，但似乎又记着自己半次没有射，在权顺荣本着人道想法想要退出李知勋身体时他的小猫咪伸出手掌阻止了他。  
他不忍了，放纵自己再连续抽插几次後最後在李知勋体内释放，等到他终於收拾完纵欲的後果後也累得倒头就睡。

某天他的小猫咪突然严肃的和自己提起自己也是猫科动物的时候权顺荣忍不住笑意接上话，你上次的猫耳我有看见啊，我知道的。  
可他的小猫面红耳赤的说，他只是一只小猫，不是老虎，而明显已经知道对方想说什麽的权顺荣让自己的尾巴露出来之後卷上对方的小腿肚，拉近了两人的距离後回答。  
「都是猫科动物嘛。」

/

3.不要乱摸猫科动物的耳朵

权顺荣在床上迷恋舔他的猫耳朵已经好几次了。

李知勋最受不了他要深不深要浅不浅，明明已经够接近自己敏感点还能纹丝不动只为再多舔几下他的猫耳。  
他的身体在几次後已经被家里的老虎摸了个透彻，每个月固定的发情期日子也早早就被算好，而且他真的好喜欢猫耳——李知勋想着，不知何时就又弹了出来，於是他伸手无意识且好奇的摸着自己的耳朵——这到底有什麽可爱的，权顺荣看见一次就夸赞一次，说就算了还非得上手摸上嘴咬才心甘情愿放过自己。  
老是知勋尼东知勋尼西叫的那个软萌仓鼠一下子变成老虎就算了——他自动在忽略心里想补充的，前面的家养两个字——还是只总掐着自己心尖的那种，横行霸道在他的视线内但无可否认的是自己其实特别喜欢。  
李知勋没有意识到自己的脸有些红了，反倒是权顺荣已经上手把对方抱起来又往房间里带，他後知後觉的感觉到有毛茸茸的东西正戳着自己的腿。  
他心中大喊不妙，可手臂已经很诚实的摸上对方颈侧，权顺荣才像是那个顺水推舟的人，一起往下吻上自己，细腰已经主动抬起方便衣服被脱下。  
他看着对方的头顶，好奇的伸出手摸了摸老虎的耳朵，而他听见权顺荣倒抽了口气，暴雨般凶猛的吻带着咬劲贴上了他的唇。  
李知勋昏昏沉沉中听见他的小老虎咬牙切齿的开口。  
「别乱舔，这是发情期的暗号。」

/

4.就算是猫科动物也有生殖隔离

权顺荣真的特别特别喜欢小孩，李知勋想。

在床上也好几次要自己说过——也算是逼着自己说吧，他老是这样喜欢在奇怪的地方展现耐心——让ˋ自己为他生个小孩，李知勋半爽无法上天的时候经常昏昏沉沉就随意他去，配合得很。  
但假设是平时，他肯定是给仓鼠样子的家伙一个白眼让他从梦里醒一醒。  
因此有次他们去超市时李知勋眼角看见那一盒保险套的时候就忍不住眼角抽搐几下，回到家後他才问权顺荣为什麽要买这个——噢他是不会承认他讨厌那塑料阻隔的——但他的小老虎一本正经的解释怕他真的怀孕的时候李知勋倒是蛮想敲开他脑子的。  
「我是猫，你是老虎，」李知勋说着说着就有些莫名其妙的害臊，可他想起自己男友又浪费钱的时候就来劲的一股作气开口，「就算是猫科动物也有生殖隔离，混蛋。」  
可他的男友似乎懂了他的弦外之音——因为权顺荣又拉起自己往房间内走了——李知勋拉了拉对方的手意思是要他停下，权顺荣也是真的停下了动作饶有兴致的看着自己。  
他一个漂亮的抛物线把东西往远远的鞋柜上扔了去，再扛起李知勋不由分说的往卧室里走。  
「明天整盒拿去退。」

李知勋真要怀疑即使有生殖隔离自己也迟早要怀上权顺荣的孩子了。

-


End file.
